Percy Jackson and the Kingdom of the Universe
by meged321
Summary: Set after the events of the Blood Of Olympus, Percy Jackson must face even more challenging adventures when hell begins to stir but will he be able to cope with a new home after his death for now Percy Jackson is more then a son of Poseidon he is heir to the universe and leader of the Angels of Chaos, follow him on this new adventure but be-warned not every story ends happily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person P.O.V

With the war long over Camp Half-Blood had seen a raise in the amount of Demi-Gods that had joined the camp, with the decreased number of monster attacks many were making it to camp with little to no trouble. Many of the campers that had fought in the war were now taking a well earned rest, they enjoyed the comforts of not having to fight huge numbers of monsters each day, in actual fact it had become quite unusual to see a lot of monsters at one time. The sun was setting casting beautiful shades of red and orange around the whole camp, most of the campers were gathered around the camp fire listening to the gentle and calming voices of the Apollo cabin but two silhouettes could be seen on the beach sitting side by side.

Percy P.O.V

I sat watching the calm ocean; I looked down and smiled as I saw Annabeth, the love of my life resting her head on my shoulder. Things had been so great after the war me and Annabeth were getting more time together and every second Annabeth could spare from re-designing Olympus we would spend together, the camp had become more busy with the amount of new campers who were sorted into their cabins almost as soon as they arrived, I was glad the gods and goddesses were keeping their promises but it was still eerily quiet with the small amount of monster attacks, Chiron still pushed us to practice more, in case there were suddenly a threat but I think he enjoyed the down time as well, I was brought back down to earth as my wise girl spoke " What you thinking about seaweed brain?" she asked teasingly and she sat back up lifting her head off my shoulder, I was quite sad by the fact that she had sat up and replied " I was just thinking about how quite the camp has been lately." She instantly frowned and I began to wonder what was wrong "I have to admit it's been nice but it's strange you know with the decrease of monster attacks, I wonder what they're planning?" _what they're planning? _What did she mean, so being me I decided to ask " What you mean wise girl?" she turned to look at me and I felt my heart flutter at the sight of her striking grey eyes, I hadn't realised she had started talking in till she punched me " Owww, what was that for?" I asking rubbing my arm and pouted, she mumbled something about me being a baby before saying "Were you listening to a word I was saying ?" she asked sternly narrowing her eyes, I began to panic if I didn't come up with an answer Annabeth would have my head "Idontknow" I quickly mumbled and closed my eyes waiting for her to start shouting or pouch me but what I heard next was very confusing, I opened one eye to see Annabeth on the sand laughing " Oh gods, your face." She said and wiped the tears from her eyes. I narrowed my eyes and said "At least I'm not a know it all" oh that was a big mistake, never I mean never call a spawn of Athena a know it all. Annabeth face morphed into a look of anger and I got to my feet quickly and started to run away as she yelled "You will pay for that one fish breath." And she charged towards me and that when I started to scream for help. Campers and Chiron raced towards me probably thinking something bad had happened but started to laugh when they saw Annabeth racing after me even Chiron started to snigger, what was the world coming to? I almost reached my cabin when Annabeth leaped at me and pinned me to the floor and she started to rain punches on me "I'm sorry." I said as she carried on useing me as a personal punch bag, after a few more punches she stopped, stood up and started to walk back to her cabin, I picked myself off the floor and dusted off my jeans when she called back " I'd watch your back from now on seaweed brain." My face paled as the campers burst into another fit of laughter.

I flopped down onto my bed after taking a quick shower and changing into some tracksuit bottoms, my closed eyes steady as I drifted off to sleep, when there was an ear piercing scream. I shot out of bed and quickly pulled on a t-shirt, I grabbed riptide which was in pen form and uncapped it, and in a flash I was holding a three foot sword ready for an unexpected attack. I exited my cabin to see a flood of campers running up to Thalia's tree, I weaved in and out of the campers in till I was at the front what I saw shocked me, there was a large group of monsters chasing a girl, she was near the camp borders but there was no hope in her reaching the borderline in time unless some fended off the monsters, I noticed Grover behind the girl shouting at her to keep on running and I noticed he was holding a sword my face paled as I realised what he was about to sacrifice himself in order for her to get to camp safely, _just like what Thalia did_ I thought to myself, without hesitation I charged forwards and began to slash and hack at the monsters, gold dust littered the floor as more campers began to fight, I glanced at Annabeth who was fighting near me, she quickly flashed my a smile as she plunged her dagger into a hellhound, she looked back up at me and she screamed " Watch out." I spun around to find a hellhound swiping its gigantic claws at me, I stepped out the way but wasn't quick enough and its claws ripped into my shoulder, I cried out in pain and I dropped Riptide, the monster advanced and was about to finish my off when it erupted into a shower of golden dust, I looked up and spotted the girl who had been running towards the camp. I gave her an appreciative smile and noticed her electric blue eyes but before I could ask her who she was, she raced off to fight off more monsters. I picked up riptide and pain erupted from my shoulder as I gripped my sword tighter. For a few more minutes I fought of two or three hellhounds and once there was nothing more than dust, I turned around ready to face more enemies when I saw that we had defeated all the monsters. The campers cheered in victory and I walked to find Annabeth, I spotted her amongst the crowd surrounded by her half brothers and sister, I waved with my over hand and caught her attention. She raced over and was about to say something when she saw my shoulder " Oh my gods percy, what happened?" she asked with concern " Oh a hellhound scratched me buts its fine, we better make sure everyone is okay first", she rolled her eyes and quickly kissed me and then pulled away " You'll die of blood loss seaweed brain unless you go to the infirmary right now!" her voice told me that she wouldn't take no for an answer, so I sighed and began to walk towards the infirmary when a shadow caught my eye, I spun around and spotted a figure cloaked in black with a arrow notched aiming at Annabeth! "ANNABETH" I screamed as I dived in front of her as the figure let go of the arrow.

Annabeth P.O.V

I jumped back in surprise as I noticed a arrow fly straight towards me, _this is the end_ I thought to myself but my stomach flipped over and my heart raced as Percy, my Percy dived in front of me. I watched in horror as the arrow landed its mark, I knew it had pierced his heart but I didn't want to believe it. I dropped to my knees crying and clutched Percy's hand, _gods please no, please not him_ I thought to myself "Annabeth a…are y…you okay" he choked out as he spat out blood "Please don't leave me, I love you." I cried out and clutched his hand tighter "I love you to wise girl" he said and I burst into another fit of tears. I hadn't noticed the gathered crowd of campers, Chiron or the tears in everyone's eyes, however I did notice twelve flashes and then the gods looking around, and Poseidon's eyes were full of worry. He started to cry as his eyes landed on Percy's body and the other gods looked shocked too as I continued to cry my heart out. " D…dad is that y..you?" Percy asked, Poseidon immediately answered "Yes son I am here.", " Tell m…mom I l…love her, I love you d…dad" he choked out and the light in his eyes vanished and they glazed over, "Percy no, Percy answer me please, Percy I love you." I said crying, I couldn't believe the love of my life had been ripped away from us so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys! Here's the next chapter, I will be updating this story daily but it may turn into weekly updates it depends if my workload increases. I plan to have some romance but I want you guys to decide whether Percy is stays loyal to Annabeth or starts to have feelings for Artemis, so please vote in the comments! Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows; this is my first fanfic so they are really appreciated! If you have any ideas on the story or how I could improve I would love to hear them. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry for any OOC. **

**Cool Person: Thanks for the review and I will use separate lines for the speaking, thanks for the tip. **

**Disclaimer: However much I wish it I do not own Percy Jackson and the characters those belong to Rick Riordan only the OC's and the plot belong to me. **

Chapter 2

Third Person P.O.V (Throne Room, Mt. Olympus)

It was deathly quiet in the usually loud Throne room, the gods were seated on their thrones looking rather glum, Poseidon had his hands to his face quietly sobbing for his lost son even Zeus looked sad for the lost hero. Percy's death had been unexpected and it had taken its toll on everyone, the Romans had been informed earlier and they too were mourning for their past praetor. The silence was finally broken in the throne room when Athena spoke up

"I think it would be best if we made the cabin leaders immortal, so they can teach the other campers their fighting skills and so that Percy will never be forgotten."

All the gods and goddesses looked up in surprise and began to nod their approval; Poseidon burst into another fit of tears at the mention of his son but quickly wiped his tears and looked Zeus straight in the eye and said

"Please brother let the heroes and heroines become immortal."

Zeus met his brothers gaze and then turned to the other gods and goddesses, speaking firmly he announced

"Well let's have a vote then those in favour of the cabin leader's becoming immortal?"

All the god and goddesses put their hands up except Hera and Dionysus "And those who are against?" Hera raised her hand mumbling about how the gods should be more loyal in their relationships and Dionysus raised his hand openly saying he didn't want the little brats running around forever, several of the gods glared at the wine god for the use of the word brats and then it started an argument between the gods, Zeus then slammed his master bolt and thundered "SILENCE!" Many of the gods and goddesses rolled their eyes muttering "drama queen" under their breath. Not hearing the comments Zeus said "Hermes please go and fetch the cabin leaders, now!" In a flash Hermes was gone, a few minutes later he flashed in again though this time he had a bunch of confused campers. Annabeth P.O.V The camp was in chaos everyone was unnerved about the sudden monster attack but many tears were being spilt over Percy's departure, I was currently in the Poseidon cabin clutching the minotaur horn seaweed brain had gotten when he defeated the monster, a gaping hole was in my heart and I felt only pain and immense sadness as I remembered all our quest, he had always been there for me, gods we had even survived tartarus together. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my face when there was a flash, I pulled out my dagger and ran out the cabin only to see Hermes, _wait Hermes what was he doing here? _I put my dagger away and was about to ask what he was doing here when I was pushed aside by a swarm of about 6-7 campers screaming "DAD!" I rolled my eyes after a few moments of Hermes saying hello to his children he said "The gods would like to see the cabin leaders on Olympus right now."

I wondered what the gods wanted now, I made my way over to Hermes and saw that all the cabin leaders had gathered around him the group consisted of Katie daughter of Demeter, Clarisse daughter of Ares, Myself, Will son of Apollo, Leo son of Hephaestus, Piper daughter of Aphrodite, Travis and Connor sons of Hermes, Pollux son of Dionysus, Nico son of Hades, Lisa Storm daughter of Zeus, she was the one we had saved from the monster attack earlier and a bunch of other campers from the minor gods, after Hermes had made sure everyone was here he flashed us to the Throne Room on Olympus, I was surprised to see that the gods were not bickering like they usually were, I glanced around the room and my eyes landed on my mother, I gave her a weak smile and sniffed again trying to hold back my tears. Zeus made a sound like he was clearing his throat and we all turned to look at him, from the corner of my eye I could see Dionysus looking especial grumpy,_ I wonder what put him in such a bad mood?_ I thought and then rolled my eyes when I had worked out what was going to happen, I smirked and quickly looked at Hera, she too was looking very grumpy. "Demi-gods we the gods have decided to grant you immortality so you can train the other campers and that the actions of Perseus Jackson may live on forever." I furiously blinked back tears at the mention of his name, one by one each camper agreed to accept the gift in till I was the only one left, I could feel the looks of gods looking down at me full of pity, I sniffed again and mumbled "I accept your generous gift Lord Zeus" He nodded and suddenly pain erupted inside of me and as soon as it started it stopped, I could feel the flow of Anchor in my bloodstream and I shifted uncomfortable. "Well if that's it I think we are done here" Zeus announced and many of the council flashed out leaving Athena, Poseidon, Zeus and Hermes, I knew they were talking but I couldn't catch on to what they were saying, soon Zeus flashed out looking quite irritated and the three remaining gods turned to look at us, Poseidon cleared his throat and we all looked up at him "I would like to thank you all f…for being such a good f…friend to m…my s…son" He began to sob again and Athena murmured something into his ear and he nodded and flashed out, we all looked quite shocked at the fact we had just been thanked by a god. Athena looked up towards Hermes who was sitting in his throne still and he got up and said "Right you lot time to go back" I began to walk forwards, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned to see my mom in her human form looking at me, I was about to bow when the most unexpected thing happened my mom pulled me into a hug, _I mean she actually hugged me! _I hugged her back and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore and I began to cry on my mom's shoulder, she stroked my hair and said " I feel your pain Annabeth, Percy truly was a hero and I shall be ever thankful to him for being beside you through thick and thin, before his unexpected departure he asked my permission for your hand in marriage of course I agreed. He truly loved you daughter; I just wanted you to know."

Oh gods he was going to ask me to marry him, I felt shocked at the fact my mother had warmed up to him but he was going to ask me to marry him I couldn't believe it! My sobs turned into sniffs and I lifted my head of my mom's shoulder to see her calculating eyes filled with pity and sadness, _wait sadness… _looking down at me.

"T…thanks mom."

I said and she put her hand back on my shoulder and said

"Be strong Annabeth, even the smartest minds don't know what the future holds, goodbye daughter" I nodded and said goodbye as I was flashed down to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy P.O.V

The pain from the arrow had subsided as I let death claim my body, my last moments were with the people I love and that was the best way to go; I looked around but there was nothing, _literally nothing_ everything was black, I wondered if this what death was, I wondered if I hadn't made it to Elysium maybe I was in the Fields of Asphodel, but something told me I wasn't even there. I looked around once more into the blackness when I noticed a glowing figure, it was moving towards me, I tried to move out the way fearing what this thing was but I noticed I wasn't going anywhere, the figure stopped moving towards me it was a couple feet away from me but I noticed more details, the figure was black like space with little bits of colour that seemed to move, I peered closer and saw they were planets and other spacey stuff, I saw him watching me carefully and I wanted to run he radiate power that was greater then an Olympians but yet he still seemed kind and understanding.  
"Hello Percy, I have waited a long time to finally meet you."  
I shifted nervously, _how was it this person knew who I was and what was he on about waiting a long time?_ I thought to myself  
"Ah where are my manners? I am Chaos creator of the universe"  
_The Chaos! _I thought completely shocked, I dropped to one knee bowing and said  
"Lord Chaos, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"  
He began to chuckle and replied  
"There's no need for bowing Percy please and it's I who owe the pleasure of finally meeting you despite the ahh…. situation. You see I created the universe many millennium ago and I have watched it ever since, I had a certain interest in Earth as it was the first planet I had created and it represented what I thought a planet should be like, granted it's not the only planet with life but it was unique, anyway I soon realised I couldn't watch over and protect the whole universe so I started Chaos' Army, I requited many and I began to need leaders. Overall there are 15 leaders, 13 have their own squad of around 100-200 soldiers, the other two is the second in command and the leader of the entire army, I have found every solider for every position except the leader I have found no-one who is worthy enough or was the strength to take on the role, in till now that is."

It took a while for the words to sink in and I felt shell-shocked at the information he had just shared with me but I couldn't help wondering what he meant by _"in till now that is" _what was he trying to say? I couldn't ask as he had started to speak once more,

"So Perseus Jackson will you hold the honour of leading my army to victory?"

"What! I lead…army…honour…victory? What?"

I stuttered and I noticed he smirked "Yes I accept your offer." I said quite nervous after a few more moments and I wondered what was in store, he nodded his head,

"Good very good, come now then we have a few introductions to be made and you need to settle into your new home and role." He said smiling and made a portal and stepped into it, I gulped and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry for not updating yesterday. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! **

**Just Phatom: I think I'm swaying more to Percabeth as there are loads of Pertemis stories out their lately but of course its still up to the reviews, I won't be announcing which ship I will be doing you just have to keep reading the story ;) **

**Cool Person: Thanks again for the review it really encourages me to write more chapters, sorry about not updating yesterday and thanks for the cookies **

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters from the book/movies (which suck like seriously they don't get anything right in the movies!) Anyway they belong to Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 3

Percy P.O.V

As I stepped into the swirling black portal I expected to feel pain yet I felt weightless as if I was in space; within seconds I found myself standing on a different planet yet it felt so similar to home, the ground was covered with lush green grass and sweet smelling flowers, trees towered overhead blocking out the pure blue sky. I span around taking in the sites when I spotted buildings in the distance these weren't skyscrapers or ugly grey buildings but beautiful glass buildings that reflected the suns raze and the blue sky, they ranged from 1-2 stories high with flat roofs that had grass and trees on top of them.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

A voice spoke behind me, I turned on the spot ready to uncap riptide when I noticed it was Chaos, I had forgotten he was there. I nodded my head in agreement,

"I based it off earth with a few minor improvements."

He said as he pointed towards the buildings and clear blue sky and I noticed it was more brighter, clearer then the sky back at home, _no not home earth, this was home now _I told myself and I looked towards the buildings as Chaos began to speak once more,

"Come on you better go and meet the army which lives here and the other leaders."

And he began to walk off into the direction of the city; I quickly followed hoping the walk wouldn't take long.

After what seemed like hours of walking, curse my ADHD! We came to a palace words could not describe it, it was blacker then black with planets and galaxies' floating around it was like the live feed you get from those space museums places. The doors swung open as Chaos neared them and we stepped inside. The inside was built with pure black marble and there were several corridors leading in opposite directions but we carried on straight ahead, we passed pictures of people standing side by side smiling or a large crowd cheering I figured they must have been the army. At the end of the corridor was a large circular room, it had a large black thrown that had planets and galaxies on it, on the right hand side was a slightly smaller thrown which was just plain white, on the left hand side was a slightly smaller thrown but this one was light blue with a gold trimming and each leg had a pair of wings, the rest of the thrones (There was six in total excluding the large black thrown) were in a line on each side and they were all the same size, the one closet to the white thrown was silver with stars and constellations on it, the next one was purple with swirls of different colours on it something about it made me want to get closer to it, there was only one on the other side it was a light brown with pictures of wheat on it but it moved every few seconds it would be a brown field, then it would have little green plants and the continued to grow in till there were large golden plants and then the cycle would start again. I looked up and then saw there were people on the thrones and Chaos was sitting on the large black one, _had I zoned out that long? _I thought as I caught them starring at me. Chaos cleared his throat and I looked towards him with one hand he began to introduce the people on the thrones he started with the person sitting on the light blue throne to the silver one to the light brown one to the purple one, skipping out the white one,

"These are the Angels Of Chaos they are the best of the best, this is Scar he is second in command and my top spy, this is Arrow she is third in command and she is my top assassin, this is Apple she is fourth in command my top guard and solider and this is Mage she is fifth in command and my top sorcerer."

I looked at each person as Chaos spoke their names only then did I realise they had large white wings each had odd feathers here and there that were coloured differently, the colour of their thrown and black, they wore capes so when I looked where the faces should have been was just black, _but what's with their names_ I thought to myself and nearly jumped out of shock when Scar began to speak

"They are not our real names; they are mere code names to hide our identities"

My eyes widened at this,_ how the hell had he known what I thought? _

"Ah sorry I see you are confused to why I can read your mind, well each of us has a special power along with our minor ones, mine is to read minds and control the emotions, Arrows can control animals as long as they are in a few miles of her, Apples can make someone starve or harm themselves and Mage can control the weather and light or darkness."

Wow! These people were strong I defiantly did not want to get on their bad side! I was knocked out my thoughts as Chaos began to say

" Well with introductions over it time for the ceremony, Do you Perseus Jackson accept the power and responsibility of becoming the leader of the Chaos Army, the leader of the Angels of Chaos and heir to the universe?"

I stood there with my eyes the size of dinner plates and my mouth agape and I shakily spoke the words "I Do."

Chiron P.O.V **(A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that!)**

The camps moral had dimmed slightly since Percy's early departure, I felt immense sadness at the loss of one of my favourite students but I hoped that one day I would see him again in Elysium or one of the students would avenge him by killing the monster that had killed him. I trotted around camp flicking my tail back and forth, I encouraged the younger campers to train hard or push the older ones to try something harder or out of their comfort zone then I came to the beach, I pushed aside the urge to run across the warm soft sand as I had spotted Annabeth sitting alone weeping, I slowly approached her not wanting to disturb her recovery, it had been at least two days since the accident to be honest it's hard to keep track these days. I stood beside her and she looked up I saw her eyes were red and puffy and she clutched a ring box in her hand, she looked down and shakily spoke

"I miss him Chiron, why did he have to leave so soon? It's not fair, why do the fates hate him so much? H…he was going to propose before then and I found this in his draw."

She sniffed and held up the ring for me to examine, the poor girl no-one had suffered so much as she is, well apart from Zeus daughter Thalia and Hades son Nico, they had taken the news rather hardly and had stayed in their room/tent for hours. I looked closely at the ring as and saw in the middle was a shiny pearl and on one side was a small grey owl and on the other was a small green trident and in Greek it said "Forever and Always", it was truly beautiful and touching

"It's beautiful Annabeth, I am sorry for what happened but I have an idea to make sure Percy is always remembered and I would like you to help me out."

She looked up at me and nodded her head quickly not giving it a second thought,

"Well I thought we could make a statue of him and once each week at the campfire someone could retell a story or a quest that he did."

For the first time since Percy's death she looked excited and hopeful,

"Of course, I would love to help out with the plans and everything!"

And with that she ran back to her cabin to start drawing up plans, I shook my head Athena's kids always rushing of to do something or go somewhere.

I sighed and looked at the ocean and smiled as I remembered the day Percy had been claimed as Poseidon's son.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating, updates unfortunately will be become a weekly thing, a new update each Sunday sorry for any disappointment if you wanted faster updates, but with end of year tests I have to revise and study more often**. **Also I apologise for the short chapter.**

**Guest: I am glad someone agrees, thanks **

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters that are not my own. **

Chapter 4

Artemis P.O.V

My hunters and I we currently tracking a band of monsters, they were crouched in the undergrowth surrounding their camp, I whistled and silver arrows rained down on the unsuspecting monsters, I notched a arrow into my bow and let it fly, it landed its mark and the monster let out a screech of pain before exploding into gold dust; I smiled smugly as my hunters retreated after the monsters had been dealt with, I looked up into the night sky and spotted Zoe's constellation and smiled, I missed my old lieutenant dearly, I breathed in the cold air not realising I had been holding my breath and I flashed back to our camp to celebrate the victory.

~Time Skip - Morning~

My eyes flickered open and I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I quickly changed into thresh clothes and opened my tent to find hunters running in all directions and Thalia barking orders. I ran up to her pulling my bow of my back and she turned to face me

"Milady our camp is surrounded with hundreds of monsters, we can't fend them all off"

I looked at her stunned, _when had so many monsters banded together? _I notched an arrow and replied

"Take the hunters to Camp Half-Blood you'll be safe there."

"But Milady…"

"GO!"

I shouted it was rare I shouted and I saw my lieutenant flinch slightly, she nodded and hurried off to gather the rest of the hunters, I was glad they were safe, I span a 360 turn and I spotted many eyes staring at me. I looked up to the sky and let the arrow fly, it exploded it silver dust and I hoped help would come soon, I notched another arrow as the monsters charged, I let out a war cry and released arrows as fast as I could, they flew left and right, monster dust was thick in the sky when I spotted a flash behind me, I was about to release an arrow when I noticed it was Apollo his eyes wide at the amount of monsters, without a word he began to hack them down using the suns brightness to temporally blind them, it helped slow them down and their numbers began to dwindle into double digits, within the next couple of minutes there was only one monster standing, I threw a hunting dagger as I had run out of arrows awhile ago, it landed with a thud and I sighed in relief, I looked around at the carnage and my eyes landed on Apollo, his usual childish features were replaced with shock and worry, he turned to me and said two shaky words

"Olympus Now"

We both flashed outside of the Throne Room, Apollo pushed the doors open and we grew to our god forms, as the doors opened I was hit with a wave of shouting and arguments, I strolled in and sat on my throne, everyone's eyes turned to me and Apollo, they looked a bit shocked considering that we were covered from head to toe in monster dust, everyone sat on thrones again arguments forgotten in a split second, it was quiet, peaceful, _why couldn't it always be like this? _I thought, father looked at us and leaned back on his throne and said

"What happened to the pair of you? Explain."

I rolled my eyes, Zeus always demand things just because he was the _king of the gods _not wanting to keep everyone waiting I retold the story, to say everyone was shocked was an understatement, Zeus turned his head to Hades glaring at him, Hades just shrugged his shoulders obviously having no clue at what the monsters were doing there and not in tartarus. Yelling started up, some demanding answers, others yelling blue murder but it suddenly stopped when a voice boomed throughout the throne room leaving the hair at the back of my neck standing up.

"**Well, well what do we have here bickering Gods? What has the world come to?" **

Percy's P.O.V

Pain, it tore threw me as if I was made of paper, I had my fair share of pain but that was nothing compared to what was happening right now, it felt as if I was being split in two while my blood boiled. Screams filled my ears and I realised they were my own, the pain stopped and I was on my knees my head bent low, sweat rolled of me and I felt shaky all over as if I had no energy left, I blinked twice before collapsing to the floor my vision blurred before blacking out.

I groaned as my eyes opened and I sat up, it took me a few moments to notice a few figures in the room, I picked out the tall figure of Chaos as he looked down at me, he quickly shooed everyone out apart from a figure I recognised from before, _what was his name? Ah Scar,_ I felt slightly embarrassed at the fact of passing out in front of everyone, now they probably all thought I was weak and useless, _boy was I wrong. _

"I see you are awake Percy, good. Right now on to business if you don't mind, what you just experienced was receiving your powers and my blessing…"

He was about to carry on when Scar turned to him wide eyed and said

"You gave him your blessing!"

Chaos simply rolled his eyes and nodded as if the deal wasn't that big, I guessed it was a big deal by the way he reacted, I was about to ask but was interrupted

"Anyway where was I… ah yes, so you received white wings that have feathers that represent your colour and mine which is sea green and black, your new powers which include control of the Four Elements and Creation also your power over bodies of water have been heightened dramatically. Oh and it seems your eyes have changed as well."

My eyes widened as he listed each new power, I sat up slowly and felt a tug at my shoulder blades, and I moved my new wings as if they were another pair of limbs, it felt strange but I guess it would get easier in time. I felt power flow threw my veins and body and smiled as Chaos listed my new powers I couldn't help but feel a certain level of power and awesomeness. But I froze when he said my eyes had changed, I was quite fond of my eyes, maybe this bit wasn't so good but as I looked into the mirror Chaos conjured, the breath left my body, I was staring into black eyes that had flecks of colour in them that looked exactly like the Milky Way and the pupils was surrounded by sea green that seemed to roll like waves, I couldn't help but grin and I noticed my hair had also become a darker black and more silky.

"Wow"

I said breathless and looked back down at the mirror but frowned when I noticed a glistening black crown embedded with sea green gems on my head, I faced Chaos and gave him a questioning look,

"From this day forth you shall be known as Wolf the heir and prince of the Universe, leader of Chaos's Army and Angels of Chaos and Conqueror to all of those who dare cross him."

My reply was along the lines of "Oh." And I saw Scar smirk but look quite impressed. Chaos looked at Scar and nodded smiling and then left the room. I swung my legs of the side of the bed and looked up at Scar who smiled and said

"Right princling, time for training!"

I narrowed my eyes and said "Don't call me that!", he simply shook his head in amusement and gestured me to follow him, so I did having no idea that he took training way to seriously!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys! New Chapter Update****, thanks goes out for the followers and favourites and of course the reviewers. Please don't forget to vote if you want this to be a Percabeth or Pertemis story. This chapter contains minimal fighting as I don't really enjoy writing these scenes but here is my best shot, hope you enjoy it! **

**Matt: You have to carry on reading to find out **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters apart from the ones I made. **

**On With Thy Chapter!**

Chapter 5

100 Years Later

Percy's/Wolf's P.O.V

Swinging my sword I decapitated yet another head, the black blade shone in the daylight; I was given this sword over 80 years ago, it was around 3 foot the same as Riptide but it was made of a black metal that I don't know the name of but it is enchanted to look the night sky, it had constellations and galaxies on it not that many noticed when it was passing through them, Tidalwave was stronger and more durable then Riptide that's why I used it in battle, which is where I was currently, yer I should probably explain that, you see not everyone was not very happy when I became heir and prince of the Universe and declared war on Chaos which is stupid because well Chaos is Chaos, anyway this is one of the planets with some long and difficult name which I am not going to try say, that disagreed with his actions, so currently were fighting them and these people were not very good fighters, so the battle was going our way but they were very very sneaky. I heard the distinctive sound of running and I quickly span around in defence, our swords clashed together with force that left my ears ringing, out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mage battling a foe and another enemy sneaking up behind her ready to deal a death blow, anger boiled in my stomach and with inhuman speed I slipped past the enemies guard and with a blow of my sword into the side of his neck, he collapsed dead; I didn't take time to register this, that I had ended yet another life, I began to charge towards Mage as fast I could and just prayed I would get there in time.

_~Flashback – 99 Years Earlier~_

"_You've done well this past year Percy, you've mastered your skills and trained hard becoming the best fighter I have ever trained and we would all be proud to follow your command." _

_I looked up stunned as Scar spoke, over the past year we had become best friends but I was still yet to learn who they all were, something felt familiar with a few of them but one of the many things I had learnt so far is that no one knew who there actually were and that you didn't ask them, all sorts of rumours had spread about them but I chose to believe none of them and maybe learn the truth one day. _

"_Thank You." _

"_Yes you have made me Proud Percy, you will continue training but I think it is finally time you learn to lead my army and the angels of chaos and to do that, I think it be best if you learnt who they actually are." _

"_Thank you Chaos… wait, what?"_

_Shock must have been written across my face as several Angels of Chaos smirked at my answer, one by one they all nodded agreeing with Chaos, I swallowed as they took of their cloaks and my face paled at the faces I knew. Mage spoke first_

"_Well Percy, you already know me a Mage but I am Astrid daughter of Hecate, goddess of Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial Knowledge and Necromancy." _

_Well that explained the name Mage I fought to myself, I smiled as said _

"_Nice To Meet You." _

_Next Apple spoke up _

"_Hi Perce! My real name is Willow I am a daughter of Demeter, goddess of Harvest and Agriculture." _

_I smiled at how excited and friendly Willow was and I said _

"_It's Nice to meet you too Willow." _

_I looked up startled when I heard a voice I already knew… no it couldn't be, that was just to ridicules _

"_Percy Jackson, it's been a long time old friend, I have missed you but yet I am very proud of thy accomplishments" _

"_Hey Zoe, it had been quite a while hasn't it… oh and Zoe it's you not thy" _

_I couldn't believe Zoe was sitting right in front of me, she rolled her eyes at my sarcastic comment before she stood up and wrapped her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug, I hugged her back and she pulled away and smiled then sat back down. Last was Scar I had my suspicions about him and I felt nervous as he pulled down his cloak, what I saw left my mouth gapping and my eyes the size of dinner plates,_

"_Hey Perce… it's been good to see you, how's Annabeth doing?"_

_He sighed before carrying on_

"_Percy I am so so sorry for my actions, I don't know what came over me, I am sorry and I will understand if you don't want to speak to me again." _

_He looked down at the floor and I felt myself move towards him and pulled him into a hug and said _

"_You are the bravest person I know and I forgave you the moment you ended Kronos by paying the biggest sacrifice Luke, oh and Annabeth was doing great when I left." _

_He pulled away and put a hand on my shoulder, _

"_Thanks." _

~End Of Flashback~

I used my wings to push anyone away who tried to attack me, anger and fear was burning me alive as I watched the enemy lift his sword to kill Mage, I tried to scream her name but it came out as a growl, surprised I looked down and were my feet were, where paws, four large black paws, I felt myself speed up even more and my senses heighten, building up power in my back legs I leaped at the attacker, bringing down my sharp canine teeth into his shoulder, he screamed in agony and dropped the sword, I growled and attacked again, he kicked and tried to run away but I was faster, bring my teeth down on his neck I ended his life. I turned to face Mage, I was glad to see she was alright but her face was pale and her eyes were wide

"Oh dear gods."

She said backing away; I tilted my head to the side confused to why she seemed so shocked and frightened.

~Time Skip- Couple Of Hours Later~

With the last of the enemies defeated we gathered around and I noticed Luke look around, his eyes landed on me, I was still in my wolf form, I had a black pelt, sea green eyes and large fangs,

"Where's Wolf and what is is that doing here, let me end its miserable life."

"Wait no, that wolf is Wolf."

"WHAT!"

I focused on what I looked like human and felt I weird tingle and I opened my eyes, I felt my senses dampen and I felt exhausted.

"Would someone please tell me what just happened."

I asked but I felt the world spin beneath me feet and unable to keep my balance I collapsed, the world turning to blackness just as I hit the floor.

Annabeth's P.O.V

Camp Half-Blood had changed over the past 100 years, the whole world had. Technology had improved drastically, they now had hovering cars and other modes of transport, buildings were now made of a new material that had been created around 50 years ago, it made building more efficient and eco friendly and much more beautiful and elegant, trees and plants were everywhere, after the rainforest had been completely destroyed people started to die from lack of oxygen and the population dropped but 2-3 billion, so the government and everyone left began to plant trees in every available space, you now were not allowed to cut them down unless they were on a tree farm which was carefully managed, the tree Nymphs were very happy about that, a large amount of animals had become extinct but with a bit experimenting, scientist were able to extract DNA and bring back to life the species, so we had more animals roaming the earth than ever and some cross species had been created. Camp Half-Blood had changed but not as much as the rest of the world the cabins had been kept the same just with a bit of tidying up and so had much of the camp but the activities had been improved and were know even more dangerous and challenging, a few new ones had been added such as Abseiling, Surfing and a Obstacle Course. The biggest change was there was now a golden statue of Percy in the middle of Camp, there was a book in front of it full of his adventures and quests, one would be read on a Sunday at camp fire each week, they had been repeated over and over again but everyone still enjoyed them especially Joseph, he was a 10 year old son of Poseidon, he looked up to his older brother, everyone knew he wanted to be just like him and he was constantly training only taking breaks to eat, sleep and listen to Percy's adventures. I think Percy would have really loved him if he was still here a couple of weeks after his death, I sneaked into the underworld to try and find him, unfortunately Hades caught me and told me to leave but also said the he was in Elysium and hopefully with the rest of him family now, Sally and Paul died peacefully of old age quite a while ago but their daughter had died in a car crash when she was twenty, I had become good friends with her, she reminded me quite a lot of Percy, well the traits he had from his mother anyway except she was very intelligent which was one of the reasons we became close friends, her death had been saddening but it was expected sooner or later as I was immortal she was not and never would be. It was the middle of the night and I was laying down looking up at the stars on the beach, I smiled wiping away a straying tear as I remembered Percy and his half sister, when I heard soft footsteps behind me, I sat up and looked back and spotted Joseph

"Hey Annabeth"

"Hi Joseph"

"What you doing up so late, your usually fast asleep by now, the whole camp is."

I looked at him and his sea green eyes were looking towards the sea and I sighed

"Just thinking, I couldn't sleep nightmares."

It was partly true, I didn't want to tell him I had been thinking about Percy as it would only upset him. He nodded in understanding, me and Joe weren't close friends but we were friends, I didn't hang around him often as he reminded me of Percy to much but his company was nice some of the time, he had lost his mother a while ago like most of the campers had lost their mortal family, so I tried to be kind towards him, the whole camp even the Ares cabin had started to get friendly and kinder towards each other as more campers arrived and we had less monsters to fight but we still had our fierce game of Capture the Flag every so often, it was played less now as it was harder to organise with so many more campers but every so often we got past that hurdle. I sighed and got up, wiping the sand from my jeans I said

"I'm going to bed, goodnight"

"Goodnight" he replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys! I am sooooo sorry for not updating, our internet got messed around and I couldn't use any wifi for the last couple of weeks, I am truly sorry for not updating!**

**ChobeeBoy: Thanks for the vote.**

**Candycrum: Thank you****, sorry for not updating.**

**Matt: In Chapter 2 that matter was sorted, the gods allowed a few demi-gods to become immortal which included Annabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I do not own his works including characters.**

**Special Notice: Since I have not updated for 2 weeks, I will upload 2 more chapters tomorrow and the day after and then the normal one on Sunday.**

Chapter 6

3rd Person (Throne Room Mt. Olympus)

Screeching, yelling and all manner of other sounds could be heard emitting from the Throne Room which had started to glow with an unearthly feel to it, if anyone had looked in they would've had the misfortune at seeing the gods bickering in there godly form. Several arguments could be heard in the room each one trying to be louder than the rest, just when the verbal battles where getting to a new high score, the very grumpy god of the sky's bellowed

"SILENCE"

The affect was almost immediate gods and goddess returned to their normal state, several emotions were quite evident on the red face immortals, one by one they returned to their thrones glares and sneers were thrown across the room, when all had settled down and the locals could take out their ear plugs and open their eyes with no fear of being turned to dust, the meeting began. Once every six months a meeting would be held to gather any information on the threat that had become clear almost 100 years ago, even the memory of the chilling voice would give the high and mighty Goosebumps. Chaos had erupted across Olympus and both camps when the news had been leaked by a certain messenger god on his rounds, soon rumours had started spreading, demi-gods became paranoid and pushed to train harder than ever, for a threat more powerful, more deadly and a bigger enemy of the gods who had been long forgotten along with many of its siblings, was rising and fed up with the gods rule. It was unknown how big the losses were so far, no battles had been thought but upset and revengeful demi-gods were hard to keep on the side of the gods. When it seemed like everything had began to settle down, their doom had been offered on a plate along with a side dish of eternal pain. Taking it in turns which was quite rare for the gods and goddess they each shared anything they had gathered on their common enemy, which was hardly anything, demi-gods and nature spirits even some afterlife spirits would be welcomed to the meeting if they had any useful information but it was no surprise that the queue wasn't a winding snake going out of the doors, on a good day the line would consist of, 3-4 hunters glaring at any boy in sight, 1-2 campers looking like they were on deaths doorstep, 2-3 nature spirits hiding in nearby trees and rivers and 5 ghosts moaning about how unfair afterlife was and many of their countless problems and views. But this meeting would turn out to be something rather special, it was Artemis turn to speak, she admitted she had found nothing but that monsters had become increasingly hard to find which was very bazaar but it had been welcomed with large smiles and we've-done-it looks, after the excitement died down Apollo cleared his throat and was about to speak when strange green gas poured out of his mouth and eyes.

_Five Angels Of Chaos Shall Arrive When All Is lost_

_They Will Return A Lost Hero_

_And Hell Shall Raze _

_But It Will Fall To Ocean Or Mind_

_A Betrayal Uncovered At Death_

_ And Hell Shall Gain A New Member _

He rasped before slumping back in his throne but not a word was spoken, the gods looked at the sun god with wide eyes when Athena spoke

"Well this isn't good."

Percy's P.O.V

White that's all I could see as I opened my eyes, I had had the strangest dream, me and the rest of the team had been on a far planet fighting, when I had turned into a great black wolf, but it seemed to have been so real and the feeling of becoming that wild animal was beyond anything I had ever felt, I could feel my molecules move and become the shape of the wolf but it didn't hurt it actually felt kind of relaxing as if I have been let out of a cage in the shape of a human body and stretched for the first time in years.

"Thank the primordial gods, your awake."

A voice which sounded muffled spoke to my side, I wished I could hear the sound threw the wolf's ears again and see and smell the wonders I had missed for so many years. But of course that was impossible, I wasn't a wolf. I coughed my throat felt dry and tight as if someone was squeezing it, a glass of water was instantly passed into my hands and I looked up, I smiled as I spotted Scar, I sipped the water a couple of times before trying to form words,

"Why am I in the infirmary?"

I questioned looking slightly confused and dazed, but then it hit me, that dream was not a dream, I groaned and put my hands on my face, had it really happened? Had I really turned into a wolf?

"Well you kind of passed out, so as soon as we got back, we brought you here. You have only been out for around 2 days but all is good, we didn't suffer many loses, every one is fine just a bit um…. Well shocked, it's not every day your commander and best friend turns into a wolf but hey it was pretty cool! Oh and Chaos asked to see you when you woke."

I nodded my head taking in the information, I gave him a sheepish smile and swung my legs from the side of the bed, I looked down and saw I was still wearing the same clothes, Scar handed me a fresh pair of black trousers, a sea green top and a black leather jacket with stars dotted on it that had the ability to turn into a black cloak, I quickly got changed and put my combat boots on which were black, with a ordatic metal tips ( A metal stronger than anything else, it was named ordatic after Chaos brother Order as it was strong and could inflict mass amount of harm). I walked down the hall leading to the throne room and I bit my lip nervous to what Chaos would say, would he be angry or mad? But as I swung the door open I was met with a beaming god of creation, my eyebrows shot up and my wings fluttered in surprise.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine thanks, though I would like to know what the hell happened out there! One minute I'm human completely normal and then boom I'm a wolf!"

Chaos chuckled and I frowned, this was not funny!

"I was wondering when you would discover that power Wolf, after all I named you after the beast didn't I"

I just realized how ironic that was and bit back a smile at the weird sense of humour the creator had.

"Anyway, when I blessed you I gave you some of my powers and threw that little gift in there as well. All you need to do is think about being a wolf and it will be easy enough with practise."

I nodded and smiled

"Thank you Chaos, I'm sure this gift will come in very handy."

I thought about being the wolf and after a few moments, I had a black pelt and four legs, I padded to the front of Chaos thrown and bowed before exiting. Time to see the palace in the view of a wolf and see what I missed in my human form. I passed several servants who screamed when they saw me and backed up, I simply smirked and then approached them and nuzzled there hand, much to their surprise. I enjoyed a morning of this in till it was time for the army's daily training, they were trained by the Angels and me, I walked into the courtyard and spotted them on the field, instead of changing back I trotted up to them and not expecting the large black wolf they pointed various weapons at me, I snarled and trotted to the front and stood proudly alongside Mage and Arrow who looked quite shocked but smirked. I looked up and down the ranks, I looked up to Arrow and tilted my head, and she smiled and faced the army.

"Who's wants to take this wolf on?"

She asked and almost everyone's hands shot up, I smirked, I was so popular. She lined them up and the first approached with a spear, we locked eyes and I growled, he lunged and sidestepped the attack and I began circling him, snapping my teeth he lunged again and we went back and forth for a good 10-15 minutes before he made a mistake, he lunged to far making his stance weak and off balance, I gripped the spear and tossed it out of his grip and snapped it, this made him stumble and I leapt pinning him to floor, I snarled showing my long canines and stepped off of him and walked back to Arrow, quite chuffed with myself. For the next couple of hours each member of the army tried to take me on, each failed and then the last and final member stepped up but much to my surprise it was Scar, grinning like a madman he pulled out Souleater, a black sword with a light blue trimming and half a dozen throwing knives which were strapped to his belt. I growled and lunged at him snapping wildly, I tore a bit of clothing but he was too fast for me to do any really damage, of course I didn't want to harm him but apparently when we fought it looked like we wanted to kill each over, well at least I knew why no one every disturbed us. For the next half an hour I dodged sword swings and flying knives while he escaped my jaws and claws, getting tired quickly I decided to end the fight, smiling I changed back to human form, gasps and wide eyes were shared around the group and I drew Riptide and swung at Scar, our swords clashed and for the next 10 minutes we fought, two of the best swordsman for 300 years, finding a gap in the now tired Angel, I spun into him pushing out with my wing, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground and at the same time I put my sword to his throat and I said

"Yield?"

He nodded and I helped him up, grinning we faced the stunned crowd and with the finishing words from Apple we left the army to do what they pleased.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as I am loving writing this series, I'm thinking about starting another story a few of my idea's are: **

**The Greeks gods reading about Percy's Adventures in the books the Rick Riordan has published**

**Percy has a twin sister that's stuck in Tartarus, who's long forgotten **

**HTTYD – **

**Hiccup leaves Berk **

**How To Train Your Human **

**Any help, ideas or what you think might make a good story would be greatly appreciated. Thanks goes out once again to Favourites, Followers and Reviewers! **

**DemonHunter175 + Guest – Hi, well I hope you enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters that aren't of my own creation, everything belongs to Rick Riordan. **

Chapter 7

Joseph's P.O.V (Camp Half-Blood)

It had been a uneventful morning so far, I had woken up in the Poseidon to the blissful scent of the ocean. I had trained after breakfast, apparently I was shaping up to be a great swordsman which I was very pleased with as I had looked up to my older dead brother, he was a legend with the countless acts of being a hero, his awesome swordsmanship and he had taken loyalty to the next level. I myself had not been a hero; I hadn't even been on a quest never mind defeating titans and giants! I was quite a loner as my social skills were poor and I tended to keep to myself and not let anyone close and the only friend I had was Lisa an immortal daughter of Zeus and I hoped Annabeth would soon except me, I knew it was hard on her seeing me as I reminded her of Percy except my eyes were a lot darker and I kept my black hair chin length. Before long the horn blew signalling lunch, my stomach growled and my arms ached from cutting down countless dummies, I sheathed my sword and went to grab some lunch. I looked down at my plate I had a few cheese sandwiches and a glass of cherry coke, I sacrificed a cheese sandwich to my father before hungrily eating the rest, around a minute or two later Lisa came and sat opposite me, we were the only children of the big three that lived at camp so we sat together at meal times and did most of our activities together. She raised an eyebrow at the rate of which I was eating the sandwiches and I felt heat rise into my cheeks, I swallowed the last mouthful before smiling,

"What? I'm hungry!"

"Yer I could tell Fish Fins."

I narrowed my eyes at the nickname, it started when we went down to visit my father, long story short one of the merman guards got angry and put a curse on me (which I assume he bought from Hecate) and I sprouted fish fins and gills.

"Whatever Sparky."

I said back, smirking at her facial expression, it had gone from happy and playful to angry and revengeful and I gulped, but thankfully before she could shot lightning bolts at me a bright flash made us shield our eyes, once everyone had regained their eyesight from the sudden bright flash, we spotted Athena and Apollo looking rather worried, we all quickly stood up and bowed and sat back down. Chiron our camp director who was half-man and half-horse asked what did we owe the pleasure of this visit, in hushed tones they quickly replied and Chiron's face turned pale whatever the news it wasn't good.

"Please Can the Athena cabin make their way to the big house now and oh you too Joseph."

My eyes widened, why would they need me? I quickly drained my cup said goodbye to Lisa and ran to the big house. The sight that greeted me was very noisy around 5-6 blond haired and grey eyed campers were talking rapidly with one another and then Chiron, Athena and Apollo joined us and everyone immediately quieted down.

"Campers if you gather around please. Myself, Apollo and the rest of the Olympian council need your help to solve a new prophecy which was just come around, Apollo if you would please recite the lines."

" Um, yer sure.

_Five Angels Of Chaos Shall arrive when all is lost_

_They will return a lost hero_

_And hell shall raze_

_But it will fall to ocean or mind _

_A betrayal uncovered at death_

_And hell shall gain a new member."_

The next few minutes were silent then shout broke out

"Angels of chaos what does that mean."

Or

"Someone's going to die."

Or

"Ocean, that's Poseidon's realm."

At that statement everyone turned their heads the look at me and I looked behind me only to realise that these intense gray eyes were staring at me, not able to make to form the shape of words, I shrugged and they all turned back to face the two gods. For the next hour the Athena cabin and Athena herself discussed what the prophecy could mean meanwhile Apollo had vanished mumbling something about wood nymphs, Chiron had gone to sort out a activity of some sort but I was totally convinced he couldn't stand being in the meeting any longer but I was stuck their not able to move an inch without being sort glares and don't-move looks from various campers. Finally at what seemed like a wasted afternoon they had worked out what several lines meant but were stuck and confused at others, they had worked out, that we were going to get help when we needed it the most but wasn't sure who from, they would find a lost hero (I thought that line was pretty self explanatory) some sort of monster would cause a far amount of destruction but it would be defeated by a Poseidon spawn ( All eyes looked at me ) or by someone else but they we not sure, some ideas were trickery or making her lose her mind, someone would die by a friend or families hand and they traitor would be thrown into tartarus. I yawned and got up stretching my legs and hurried out of the big house as the meeting was over and the goddess had returned to Olympus to report their findings. I walked to the beach and stood at the edge of the surf looking at the vast ocean wondering how I possibly came to be the son of someone who controlled all of that.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I will post a longer one tomorrow. **


	8. AN

**Hi everyone! Sorry but I will not be able to post a new chapter today like I promised, I have end of high-school SATS next week and I am putting all my time and effort into revising for them so I wont have time to write a new chapter, I may be able to write one for Sunday but I am not promising. Sorry again and I hope to see you soon. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

1900 Years Later

Artemis P.O.V

I knocked a arrow silently, I drew back the string so it was taught and let out a breath as the arrow flew through the arrow making a soft whistling sound, a dull thud was heard a few seconds later as the empusa fell to the ground with a shriek before turning to pale gold dust. As the first monster fell my hunters began to reduce the small hoard of monsters to nothing, my lieutenant jumped down from a nearby tree with a grin plastered on her face, I smiled and nodded in appreciation and I turned around heading back to camp, I should have been happy at the successes of my hunters but I was too worried, something wasn't right, monsters had been getting rarer and rarer as the years passed and whenever they were spotted, they never put up a fight. It was a great cause for celebration for Zeus, the Olympians and demi-god but Athena shared my worries, something big was coming and I just hoped we were ready when it came. I was dragged from my thoughts as my hunters and sisters ran from the forest clutching their bows, dumping their weapons in their designated tents, we all met up by the camp-fire, dusk was settling and soon I would leave to pull the moon carriage across the sky. The girls roasted marshmellows in the flickering flames laughing and chatting with one another, I yawned and stretched out my arms,

"Its, time for bed hunters, we have a long day tomorrow as we are visiting Camp Half-Blood. You need your wits about you, don't want those pesky boys playing pranks do you?"

The older hunters narrowed their eyes mischievously while the younger newer hunters shook their heads, their eyes wide as they ran to their tent. Looking at the rest of them I said "Behave" before walking to the edge of camp, several of the hunters shouted bye and waved before heading off to their tents as well. Glad that they actually listened for once I climbed into the carriage and the moon slowly rose casting a beautiful silvery glow over the world.

The carriage landed softly in the raze of the orange glow of dawn, yawning I walked back Into camp but froze at the sight, tents were ripped and pulled out of the ground, broken bows and arrows littered the floor and I sucked in a breath, no this had to be a dream, this had to be a dream, right? I grabbed my bow which was slung across my back and drew an arrow, advancing into the camp I listened and looked around for any sounds of life, I gasped as I spotted small trails of blood leading out of the camp. Looking around once more and thankfully finding no bodies, I followed the trails of blood.

It felt like I had been walking all day, the sun was at its peak in the sky and it was burning down on me, but I carried on, I had to find my sisters no matter what. Just as I was about to settle down for a break, something grabbed my waist, I screamed and struggled out of the strong hold, knocking a arrow I aimed at the person behind me, I shudder this things was certainly not human.

Percy's P.O.V

Clutching my sides from laughter, I tried to breath but Mage's expression was just too funny, I heard sniggers behind me probably from the rest of the group but once Mage gave them the stare of doom (As we called it behind her back.) they shut up, looking around awkwardly. Gasping for breath I looked behind me Scar was smirking Arrow was on the floor silently laughing and Apple was hiding her grin with her hand trying to suppress it. Mage was about to speak when one of members of the army ran it, frustrated Mage stormed out and the member raised an eyebrow and shot us a look as to say what did you do now?

"Chaos would like to see you in the throne room, now."

I looked at Scar and he looked worried, over the years we had been sent out on missions but Chaos rarely gave them to us directly unless it was very serious. Not wanting to anger Chaos we hurried to the throne room and opened the doors to see him sitting on his throne deep in thought, and a look of worry on his face. I cleared my throat and he looked up startled, he looked at us each apologetically and then looked at me and smiled faintly,

"I start off with saying sorry, I know most of you do not want to return to Earth but my I remind you that your job is to protect all good everywhere including places you may not like, some very worrying and serious news has just reached me, Lady Artemis and her hunters were captured a few nights ago by something unknown to the Greeks and unfortunately anyone who tries to help her or her hunters will met an slow and painful death so with a heavy heart I have come to the conclusion the Angels Of Chaos must go down to Earth and the save the goddess."

I felt sick, Thalia I thought what if she was hurt? I had to help them, I glanced around it didn't seem to good Scar face was expressionless and blank, Arrow cast her eyes down and kept them on the floor, Apple looked like she was about to cry while Mage looked furious ( Someone had gone and retrieved her). We had no choose Chaos had made that clear, so we had to go but it still looked like one or two people not mentioning names would refuse to go but surprisingly one by one they nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can't let a goddess and her hunter be trapped by something that will kill every demi-god that so much as looks at it."

Mage sighed, this was new she looked defeated and broken, I felt sorry for her, she had a hard isolated life on Earth. Chaos dismissed us and we packed in silence, I slung my rucksack over my shoulder and wing with some difficulty. We met back up on a plane, made sure we had everything and set off for Earth in silence, each of us deep in our own thoughts, would I see Annabeth again? Was she even alive? Were any of my old friends still alive? How has Earth and Camp Half-Blood changed? What are the gods like? Do I have any new siblings? Suddenly feeling sick I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair I was sitting on. Here we come Earth.

Third Person P.O.V (Camp Half-Blood)

The gods and demi-gods sat at their tables deep in conversation, over the years the Gods recognised the importance of their half blood offspring and changed their ways, spending some of days of the short week with their daughters and sons in Camp, the demi-gods was excited and pleased with the change. Suddenly there was a flash and a unfamiliar man stood confidently in the middle of the room, the gods shot up and demi-gods grabbed weapons.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

Zeus demanded and the man rolled his eyes,

"Zeus do you always have to be so demanding all the time and to answer one of your questions I am Chaos creator of the universe and to why I am here well I see a member of Olympus is missing, the goddess of the hunt by any chance."

Zeus eyes widened, his jaw dropped and he turned paler than Hades in less than a second, everyone dropped to one knee bowing

"Please none of that."

Chaos asked and everyone returned to their seats looking quite shocked.

"Right, as you might have noticed Artemis and her hunt have been missing, well I can a form you they were kidnapped, but before you get any ideas, no mortal or immortal on this planet can save them, for what took them is beyond anything you have faced and unless you want to die slowly and very very painfully I suggest you listen to me."

Everyone was silent before madness erupted campers screaming left and right before Athena stood up and everyone fell silent,

"You said no-one on this planet can save them, are you going to save them then?"

"Unfortunately I am forbidden from helping any mortal affairs so I cannot help but I have an elite force of warriors that are coming to Earth as we speak to rescue them, they go by the name Angels of Chaos you might have heard them."

Yet another shocked silence filled the air but then Annabeth piped up looking pale and sick

"B-but their a myth… a legend."

Chaos smirked "Well good day to you all." And the god flashed out, leaving a very stunned crowd of half bloods and gods.


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry about the long wait, I decided that I am going to write the whole story and then post a chapter each day, so it may be a while to the next update, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from the characters I made and the plot.**

Chapter 9

Luke / Scars P.O.V

The aircraft shook once again and my hold tightened on the edge of my seat, I looked around and everyone looked nauseous especially Percy who hated any type of air travel for obvious reasons. Thoughts whirled in my head about Camp, the campers, the gods and my father, I regretted my choice helping the titan lord rise and know I realize that being angry at my father for never being around would never solve anything and only make things worse, much worse. I wondered if Thalia was happy and okay and if Annabeth had a nice life, Percy had talked about her a lot but if often left him upset and depressed, we all knew he wanted to see her again but now it was not possible but then a sudden thought came to me, whit if she had been made immortal? By the sounds of their adventures she had defiantly earned it… I shook the possibility away; I shouldn't get my hopes up it would only led to disappointment. Before I knew it Zoe was telling us we had entered the Earth atmosphere, the armour on the ship would protect us from the heat and the windows were blacked out while we entered the atmosphere, the ship gradually began to decrease speed and the navigation system said we would be at our destination within 20 minutes. I stood up and said to the rest of the group that we should get ready, I pulled on my cloak which was half light blue with a gold lining in the inside and the other half was black with a red lining on the inside, our cloaks are meant to represent our names and who we were and who we are now. Percy's is black with stars and galaxies on it and a green lining, it also has wolf ears on the top of the hood, Zoe's is silver with constellations on it and a black lining, it also has a flying arrow over where her heart is, Willow's is light brown with a large apple tree on the back and it has a gold lining and finally Astrid's is purple with black swirls on it and the inside is silver. After placing my cloak on, I strapped on a belt that was concealed by the cloak with half a dozen throwing knives I had recently sharpened to a lethal point and I strapped my sword Soulwave to my right hip, and I placed my dagger under my sleeve so with a flick of my wrist I would be armed. I walked back to my seat, 10 minutes in till we arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth's P.O.V

All in the course of one afternoon we had learnt, Chaos was actually alive, Artemis and her hunters had been kidnapped, no one could save them and that the Angels of Chaos was not some myth and they would be here in a couple of hours maybe even minutes. The camp was in chaos, campers running left right and centre to get ready for the visitors, thankfully every camper was helping out… well almost the Aphrodite cabin were busy putting on more makeup and gossiping, the Ares cabin were discussing how best to "welcome" the "punks", the Hypnos cabin were of course asleep and Nico was nowhere to be found. I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed and was about to inspect the camp once more when the horn blew, signalling our visitors were arriving. Campers came jogging over to the centre of camp were Hestia was tending to the hearth, I smiled at her as I walked past and the goddess smiled back but it was a rather sad smile like she knew something was about to go horribly wrong, I pushed my way to the front where the gods and goddess had assembled and the excited chatter died down as we spotted the aircraft coming into view, it was shaped like the top part of an arrow, I didn't recognise the metal it was made out of, it was pitch black and it seemed like it could reflect the stars in the night, as the aircraft landed everyone held in the breath. The ramp slowly lowered and then five figures emerged dressed in an assortment of differently coloured cloaks concealing their faces so we could only she their mouths and chins and they were armed to the teeth.

Percy's / Wolf's P.O.V

We pulled up our hoods and nodded to each other and then we exited the aircraft to the waiting campers and the gods, wait the gods were here! I looked around nervously hoping to see a few familiar faces and thankfully I saw most of my old friends but my heart stopped when my eyes met Wise Girls, taking a shaky breath I stepped forward towards the crown to address them.

"Hello Demi-Gods and the Gods, I suspect Lord Chaos was spoken to you all about the situation."

Several nods confirmed my suspicions Chaos had revealed himself to the campers.

"Well… BOOM

The ground shook from the explosion and a couple of campers fell to the ground, what in the gods name was that? I was tapped on the solider by Apple and she pointed one finger towards Half-Blood hill and time stopped as I looked at the mass and mass of monsters at the barrier, instantly I took control of the situation,

"Apple can you fly and count the numbers please, Arrow can you get the campers sorted and in a defensive formation, Mage I want you to set up some magical traps and shields, Scar you're with me, Campers go get ready for battle and follow Arrows command and if the gods are allowed to help I want you to join your children."

With quick nods Apple flew off, mage went to set up a few magical treats for the monsters and Arrow began to explain to the gods her formation who had flashed into their armour with Zeus looking very grumpy at being told what to do me and Scar began to run up the hill towards the army of monsters, Apple landed next to me looking very pale,

"It's not good, we outnumber by at least 20 to one but I mean we have faced worse I just hope the campers aren't going to get themselves all killed."

I thanked her and told her to go to Arrow and tell her what she had just told me, I turned to Luke and said

"Do you think they will break the barrier?"

He shook his head and replied "Nothing can break that barrier Wolf absolutely nothing."

I nodded reassured that we were okay as long as we didn't step out of Camp, I turned back around and the Campers were dressed for battle with various weapons and I am pretty sure I spotted Clarisse's electric spear spark off to the right somewhere. Mage appeared to my left and she nodded signalling that everything was in place, I looked around for Arrow and spotted her in the tree line with a bunch of Apollo's kids and Apollo himself with their bows draw ready to fire, she caught my eyes and nodded. Suddenly a defining roar came up from around Thalia's tree and it followed by a scream and then a shout "We've got the fleece, CHARGE!" I felt sick they had taken away the golden fleece, the barrier would be weaker and unable to hold against so many monsters trying to get in and the inevitable happened the sound of shattered glass filled the air as the barrier broke and hundreds of monsters poured into Camp Half-Blood, "NOW" I shouted and a volley of arrows flew in the sky and screams of dying monsters filled the air.

"Ready?" I asked Scar and he smirked "Always." And I shouted one command that would start a chain of events "CHARGE!".


End file.
